Sammy vs Capcom Nighttime Jam session
by Plapla-man
Summary: An amateur Author's take on what might happen on this clash of the titans project of sammy and capcom


Disclaimer: This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes all characters and places mentioned within is copyrighted by Capcom and Sammy.  
  
Slayer's Castle, A place of grandeur, a quiet niche in between worlds. In this place resides a noble being, one who has the desire to 'sometimes' mingle with humans. The being called Slayer, currently he is quietly drinking his tea. He sips from his tea cup and ponders about the current situation  
  
The Man starting to act..  
  
Sol getting more powerful...  
  
The Assassin guild slowly dissolving...  
  
Johnny and the Jellyfish pirates...  
  
Zepp...  
  
"A" country....  
  
In frustration Slayer pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his tea cup down. His companion a lovely woman of pale complexion, Sharon, looked on to her love and quietly reached out her hand to touch him, as if asking what was wrong. Amidst the smell of wonderful tea, of a warm fireplace in their saloon, of the wonderful dancing flames burning in the fireplace, Sharon accompanied by the beauty of the surroundings captivated Slayer in all his worrisome self, just her presence had started to ease him a bit. He smiled.  
  
" No dear I am fine"  
  
With those words Sharon returned his smile, and once again in their quiet and peaceful saloon they settled into a comfortable silence fit only for lovers of so long time. However even with these immortals quiet peace, tension was present in the air and Slayer was apprehensive about it.  
  
"Sharon I will take walk in the grotto."  
  
Slayer placed his teacup down on the table and proceeded to walk out of the saloon. Sharon Acknowledging her husband's actions placed her own teacup down as well and stood up to follow him.  
  
"No dear I need some time alone..."  
  
Before Slayer could finish his explanation, a soft sensual kiss was planted on his lips, Slayer in surprise at his wife's actions instinctively returned the kiss. For a few moments they stood in their place softly being intimate with each other. In that moment all the worries of the benign immortal, Slayer was lost in a haze of lovely pleasure.  
  
England: London  
  
It was believed that after the holy wars many people started to explore the more extreme sensations of the human body, out of this desperation for respite from brutal reality the darker and seedier districts of London were born.  
  
In the darkness of the alleyways Axl low was currently to be found.  
  
"Man and how the hell did I get here again?" He mused  
  
"O yeah.."  
  
And thus the British man remembered all of his escapades from the year before. From his subservient time-slip from present to future, the tournament which was actually a ploy to revive justice, the whole hunt for the new sentient gear crap, that thing with "That Man." Many things happened and look where it had gotten this young Brit.  
  
"Spare some alms good chap?"  
  
Axl had his melodramatic reverie broken by a street beggar holding his hand out. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry pal, got no money my'self. See?" To emphasize his point Axl pulled his pockets inside out.  
  
"Please sir" The beggar sounded even more desperate this time around.  
  
Axl was visibly perplexed his brows were all scrunched up in frustration and ... pity of sorts. He relaxed and his shoulders drooped.  
  
"Alright, Alright here." He pulled out a candy bar from out of his chest pocket.  
  
"THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU!" Hurriedly the beggar snatched the delicious morsel from Axl's hands.  
  
"And that was my last one..." Axl thought "Oh well" He looked on the beggars eager form. "Another good deed for the day I suppose."  
  
Before Axl could go on his merry way the beggar stopped him. "Wait good sir."  
  
"Hm?" Axl turned around and saw the beggar starting to stand albeit a bit wobbly.  
  
"Woah there fella, cant have you falling down eh?" He rushed to help the beggar up.  
  
"Why thank you" As the beggar stood he dusted off his already tattered clothes and faced him.  
  
"As a token of my thanks..."  
  
Axl knew where THIS conversation was heading to..  
  
"Hold up no need to do this I mean its just a candy bar..."  
  
The beggar smiled cryptically and smirked.  
  
"Well Time-slip gentleman, kindness is a greater nourishment that any food.."  
  
Axl's eyes widened....  
  
" How did you.."  
  
"Know that you are not of this time? I know many things Mr. Low especially about your...little situation"  
  
The beggar then started to walk deeper in the alleyway. Before completely disappearing the beggar turned around to Axl.  
  
"If you are still interested in your reward Mr. Low follow me..." And the beggar disappeared into the shadows of the alley.  
  
"Holy Guacamole. " Axl scratched his head and wondered where all this shit was leading to. And having nothing better to do, decided to follow the cryptic beggar into the darkness against his better judgement.  
  
"Here we go again.."  
  
A country: southtown  
  
Sol was seated at one of the 'loner tables' of the 'Illusion bar.' And was drinking beer. Sol looked peeved, heck his demeanor radiated angry and if one looked closely his eyes were glowing a brutal shade of red. Sol's recent encounter with 'That Man' proved he had a ways to go before he could actually 'Kill him' so to speak. His quiet brooding amidst the hustle and bustle of this famous bar was quite unnerving to some occupants of the building. And one of those occupants who was more or less very peeved at the dampening aura of the brooding man at the corner tables was a beautiful woman of a very creamy complexion with long strands of perfect emerald hair. She absolved to talk to Sol and make him stop brooding. His depression aura was rubbing off on her.  
  
The woman approached Sol and out of the peripheral view of Sol's eyes he saw her sauntering over to his table. As the woman arrived on his table and before she could say anything he gruffly asked:  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well if you are going to be a mr. Rain man on this club better leave you are ruining my fun."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sol continued to Drink his beer and ignored her.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes, and in an instant kicked Sol's table over.  
  
"I said don't be a party pooper." The woman's voice had an edge of threat to it even though is maintained it's sweet tone.  
  
"..."  
  
Sol still continued to drink his beer until out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the woman's irises changed from being normal round and seductive to slitted round and seductive. Sol paid it no heed.  
  
Suddenly Sol's beer mug exploded from his hands. He slowly looked at the woman.  
  
"Well party pooper This beatch is about to teach you manners. Aensland style"  
  
The woman leaped backwards and beckoned to Sol. He responded by calmly throwing the broken mug to his back and drawing the fuenken from where it resded in his chair, Sol had a gut feeling he was going to need. He walked to the dancefloor which Sol presumed to be their makeshift battlegrounds. He craned his neck and it popped.  
  
"...Lets get it on."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author notes: well here you have it ladies and gents my first venture into an actual written theory on the upcoming Sammy vs. Capcom although there are some references to KOF in can't be helped until next time Read and review please, flames will be accepted but the author is more interested in pre-readers and constructive criticism. If any of you noble readers are interested in prereading for me mail me at black_gate@hotmail.com. Oh yeah the song for today is "Technical Difficulties" by Racer X 


End file.
